Zeus, Poseidon and Hades Play Golf
by SylviaVail
Summary: I rewrote it after getting bad reviews. Seems there was some sort of problem. It won't register my corrected copy. This is the original copy with the help of a reviewer. I'm sorry. I forgotten his/her name.


I'm kinda new in this so I hope is alright.I had the idea in the middle of the 2.00 a.m.I'm not sure if it's funny.

Disclaimer:I don't own PJATO.

It was a bright and sunny day. The sun was shining(Apollo's in a good mood. Well he always is) and the birds were chirping. Zeus was bored and had nothing to do, except hearing his wife, Hera talk about all his affairs and feeling unloved. He nodded and said he had business to attend to. Actually, he doesn't. He just want to get away from all her blabbering.

He was on the way to eat when he bumped into his brother, Poseidon. He was arguing with Athena, as usual. They were arguing about which is better, an olive tree or the ocean, sea, lake etc. etc. "Olive tree can provide us with many supplies to help us survive. It can provide them with lumber, food and so much more than what the ocean can give" .That was obviously Athena.

"But the ocean is a beautiful piece of creation. Plus, without water, your little olive tree can't grow." Zeus thought he had a point. They continue arguing till Zeus decided to break it up. "Hey, hey. Break it up. You both have your advantages. Olive tree provides food and lumber, with the help of the water to help it grow." They both instantly shut up and they both thought the same thing, "No wonder he's the ruler of the sky"

Athena left the room, leaving Poseidon with Zeus. "You should really stop arguing. It's getting frustrating," Zeus said Poseidon didn't reply. It was a while until Zeus said, "I'm so bored to the point that I actually listen to Hera."

"Wow, you must be bored" And then he suggested , "Why not play golf? It's been a while since we were busy and all that. We'll grab Hades."

He nodded. They both went to the Underground and found Hades sitting on his throne, playing with a skull. "Hey, Hades." He looked up from the skull "Wanna go play golf? "Surprisingly, he agreed. "Alright."

They both stared at him. "Did you hit your head, Hades?" Poseidon asked. He shook and said, "No. It's Spring and Persephone is with her mother. And having nothing to do, I figure tagging along would kill some time."

They nodded packed some golf gears and went to a grassy field. Zeus started first. He hit the ball and it went a little off course. He then willed the wind to blow towards the direction of the hole and it blew the ball into the hole. Zeus cheered and said "Hole-in-One"

Now ,it was Poseidon's turn. He hit the ball and the ball headed towards the lake. Poseidon made the water overflow towards the hole and the ball flowed into the hole. He cheered and screamed, "Hole-in-One"

It was Hades's turn. He waited a while feeling the wind blowing in which direction. Then, he hit the ball. It was a straight Hole-in-One. Zeus and Poseidon continued scoring 'Hole-in-Ones', Hades lagged a few points behind. Zeus and Poseidon started to argue. The lake was rising and the sky was growing dark with lightning flashing. They argued for a long time until Hades broke it up.

"Why not, just play like normal? No willing the wind to change, no overflowing the water to flow towards the hole. In short, no cheating." He suggested. They looked at him and sighed. "Fine".

The clouds dispersed and the water went back to its original level. They played again, but this time, fairly. There was no cheating involve.

The game was over and Hades won, followed by Zeus and lastly, Poseidon. Being the sore loser, Poseidon demanded for a rematch. Zeus and Hades were tired so they didn't grant him his wish. Far away, Persephone smiled. He saw Hades had won fairly. She was proud. Hades turned his head to his right. "Is something wrong?" Zeus asked.

"I thought..."he shook his head ."Never mind. C'mon, let's get something to eat". Then, they had something to eat. Poseidon returned to his palace under the sea and sulked over losing. Zeus returned to Mount Olympus And Hades returned to the Underworld. On his throne, he saw a pomegranate fruit with a note.

_Congratulation on your win._

_Love,_

_Persephone._

He smiled and said ,"Thank you"

In Camp Half-Blood

Thalia and the Hunters were in the camp. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were catching up. When Zeus and Poseidon were arguing, chills ran up Percy's and Thalia's spine. They instantly sat up straight. "You guys okay?" Annabeth asked. Thalia and Percy looked at each other. "Er…'re fine."

They continued talking. When Hades had won, Nico smiled, not knowing why. Percy looked at Nico,confused. "Why are you smiling?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't know why."

They continued till the lunch bell rang.

It was longer than I expected it to be. I hope you like you like you it, please review. If you don't, don't review it at all. It's my first try.

Hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------

The previous one had a bit of a problem. This is the corrected version.


End file.
